No pares a mi corazón
by Ariiel Tsugumi
Summary: Eren está casado y Rivaille es su cuñado, pero eso no significa que no puedan amarse. Sobre todo cuando comiencen a sentir el fuerte golpe del amor. RIREN/AU/TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡Hola! **

**Les traigo este fic corto. En un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo. Bueno, espero que les guste. **

**MaBo seguramente beteó esto con sabiduría xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban fuertemente, en el ambiente se podía percibir la grata sensación de felicidad y emoción por parte de los familiares e invitados. Todo era tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan de ensueño, tan…

Jodido.

—Cuñado.

El novio vestido con un hermoso traje blanco y un ramo de rosas giró el rostro preocupado. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó nervioso.

—Mi hermano acaba de llamar —Rivaille era el hermano de Erwin Smith y cuñado de Eren, alguien con cantidades exorbitantes de belleza, pero con poco tacto. Separó el teléfono de su oído y habló con su usual tono calmado—. Erwin dice que no puede venir hoy, pero como es un desperdicio pagar los gastos de la cancelación de la boda, dice que continúes solo con la ceremonia.

Eren miró sorprendido a Rivaille. Esto debía ser una jodida broma.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No.

—Mierda.

_Estoy jodido, muy, pero muy jodido. Soy un estúpido esposo…_

* * *

><p>Los chismes y habladurías eran lo único que se podía escuchar en el sagrado templo de Dios. Cosas como:<p>

"¿Dónde está el novio? "

"He oído que está borracho con una cabaretera."

"Es cierto, Smith tiene fama de mujeriego."

"Subiré esto a YouTube."

Eren solamente podía morderse los labios y suspirar cada cinco minutos. Esta era la situación más vergonzosa que había pasado en su vida. "¡_Me quiero morir!", _chilló internamente mientras caminaba solo al altar.

Al terminar el recorrido y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, hizo una reverencia al padre y se irguió en su sitio.

_¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto en el día más importante de mi vida?! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No tendría que haber firmado en el registro civil! ¡Qué idiota soy!_

—Bu-bueno, haga sus votos, por favor —pronunció el padre algo apenado por el circo que se había armado, interrumpiendo los pensamientos homicidas de cierto castaño.

Eren apretó los puños fuertemente. Al carajo todo…

—¡Quiero el di…! —sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giró el rostro y ahí estaba él, como siempre rescatándolo—. Rivaille… —murmuró sorprendido.

—Acepto —dijo el azabache con una seguridad increíble.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Los invitados miraban expectantes al novio y al que sería aparentemente su cuñado.

—Rivaille, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Eren intentó soltarse del agarre, pero el otro no cedía. Todo esto debía ser una maldita broma.

—¿Y el novio? —inquirió el padre con una emoción interna, la situación era parecida a una de esas películas romanticonas—. ¿Escucho un sí?

—¡¿Eh?! —Eren miró al frente sonrojado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?—. Yo… Sí, acepto —no podía apartar la vista de su cuñado, estaba encantado.

—Entonces los declaro oficialmente casados.

—¡¿Hah?! —repentinamente Eren salió de su ensoñación—. No, espere, yo quiero mi divor… —pero antes de que pudiese continuar, Rivaille lo sujetó de la cintura.

—Juro mil veces, no, un millón de veces que me quedaré a tu lado y te haré feliz.

Sus oídos debían de estar mal, su hermoso y perfecto cuñado estaba diciéndole ese tipo de cosas. Apartó la mirada del mayor.

—…También lo juro, no te abandonaré jamás —susurró despacio. Y ahí estaba de nuevo dejándose llevar, había dicho esas palabras sin pensar, solo lo había soltado y ya. Se apartaron finalmente, los dos terriblemente sonrojados.

_Debe de haber algo mal conmigo…_

_La persona a quien le juré amor eterno es mi cuñado…_

* * *

><p>—Buenos días, suegra —saludó Eren alegremente llevando un pastel recién hecho a la mesa.<p>

—¡Oh, hola, Eren! —Hanji, la madre de Erwin y Rivaille, y también cuñada de Eren, era una mujer por demás hermosa y rara en el buen sentido. Se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y caminó hasta el joven—. Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas este tipo de cosas. Tenemos todo ese ejército en la cocina para que se hagan cargo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Lo sé —agachó la cabeza y sonrió—. Pero en realidad no estoy acostumbrado a no hacer nada, me siento más cómodo así.

Oh, maldición, Eren era tan lindo, tan tierno, tan dulce. Era como la combinación entre una heroína de manga shoujo y un galán de telenovela. No pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él.

—¿Por qué no te casaste conmigo? —empezó a lloriquear—. ¡Quiero a Eren!

Rivaille, quien miraba todo desde su lugar, solo podía asegurar una cosa: Hanji era estúpida para tocar a Eren frente a sus ojos. Con pasos apresurados se acercó a la violadora y la sujetó del pescuezo alejándola del área encantadora de Eren.

—Aléjate de Eren —gruñó con una mirada asesina.

—¡Rivaille malo! —se quejó tratando de incorporarse—. Enano del demonio.

—Loca de mierda.

—Friki de la limpieza.

—Fetichista de monstruos.

—Hijo de…

—Tú eres mi madre, idiota —se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia Eren.

—Buenos días, Rivaille —Eren saludó con una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento tenía una batalla interna por lo que había pasado el día de su boda. Parecía que todo iba en picada, ahora se moría de nervios cada vez que miraba al azabache.

—Buenos días, cuñado —el mayor intentó sonreír. El día anterior había leído en una revista que un hombre con una sonrisa conquistaría fácilmente a su ser amado. Lástima que sus sonrisas no eran tan…

—¿Te duele el estómago?

—No —demonios, había fallado de nuevo—. Oh, por cierto, Erwin está de nuevo con una puta y por eso no vino anoche —pero esto sí, esto sí iba a funcionar.

—¡Enano! —lo reprendió Hanji, y al ver a Eren, corrió a detenerlo. Lo que se venía era típico de todas las mañanas, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al "oh, tan hermoso y cálido despertar de una familia estructurada."

—¡Ese hijo de su puta madre! ¡Lo voy a matar! —forcejeó botando fuego por los ojos—. ¡Perro infiel! ¡Suélteme, suegra!

—¡Enano! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ya sabes cómo se pone Eren —hizo un puchero molesta.

—Oh —se alejó totalmente del alboroto y volvió a su lugar. ¿Que por qué lo hacía? Esa era fácil, todo era por ese mocoso—. No sé de qué hablas, pero si dije algo malo, pido disculpas —sí claro.

—Por favor, cálmate, Eren —Hanji empezó a masajear la espalda del castaño, tenía que aplacar a la bestia de una u otra forma—. Por favor, Eren, hazlo por las empresas Smith —en realidad Hanji sentía pena por el chico. Él no se merecía ser tratado de esa manera por Erwin, pero el legado familiar era muy importante—. Fuiste el único que aceptó casarse con mi estúpido hijo.

Rivaille lanzó un bostezo aburrido, estaba jodidamente cansado del tema.

—Hey, Eren. Quiero una rebanada de ese pastel —lo dijo para molestar a su cuñadito, le gustaba esa faceta salvaje del castaño.

—¡Pues toma un pedazote! —le aventó la torta, que por poco impactó sobre el rostro del azabache si no fuera por sus increíbles reflejos.

Así era Eren cuando le hablaban del mejor esposo del mundo… O sea el suyo, quien en realidad era un puto infiel.

* * *

><p>Las empresas Smith era donde Eren trabajó después de haber hecho su diplomatura. Simplemente un día llegó un tipo elegante a la sucursal donde él se encontraba para hacer un chequeo. Todo el mundo parloteaba diciendo que él era el auténtico heredero de todo ese imperio comercial.<p>

Eren era una persona sencilla y con nobles sentimientos, así que no supo cómo rayos aquel tipo rubio se le acercó y le invitó a tomar un café. _"Hola, eres muy simpático. ¿Podrías acompañarme?"_, habían sido las palabras que iniciaron todo.

—Claro —asintió sonrojado.

Se arrepentía de haber sido tontamente engañado por Erwin, ese maldito cejotas y su jodido circo del estúpido esposo.

Todo era una mierda. Los lujos, el nombramiento de Erwin, las malditas clases de ética, los putos profesores, todo, _todo_ había sido un dolor en el trasero para que simplemente después de haber firmado en el registro civil, le digan que todo era actuación.

—Así que me han elegido… porque seré conveniente, ¿no es eso?

—En definitiva —y ahí en medio de esa tormenta conoció a Rivaille, el hermano de Erwin y su cuñado. Rivaille era gentil y amable, aunque solo con él. No era infiel y en definitiva era lo que Eren quería de Erwin. Todo era un sucio contrato, nunca se lo había imaginado—. Erwin es el tipo que prefiere salir con chicas sexys y bobas, pero esas son las que despilfarran dinero, así que fue una sabia decisión escogerte a ti —esas palabras le habían dolido en lo más profundo a Eren, pero en ese momento agradecía la sinceridad de su cuñado.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad —dijo entre lágrimas. Todo era una mala jugada. En ese momento Rivaille se acercó y en un acto desinteresado lo abrazó.

—Todo va a estar bien —aseguró firmemente.

—Gracias —Eren lo dijo otra vez.

—No es nada, ahora eres parte de la familia.

El menor se acurrucó aún más en los brazos de su cuñado y suspiró relajándose. Rivaille era tan cálido, tan gentil, tenía un olor tan refrescante y delicioso.

El tiempo había pasado y para cada reunión o fiesta, eran Eren y Rivaille los que asistían en lugar de Erwin. Eran un dúo perfecto, sus charlas con los inversionistas resultaban muy interesantes. Siempre eran ellos dos.

En esos dos largos años se conocieron mutuamente tal y cómo eran. Eren lo sabía todo de su cuñado: su comida favorita, su deporte favorito, tipo de sangre, su anime preferido y podía seguir por un largo rato. En fin, Eren terminó siendo el "cuñado abnegado".

—Oye, Rivaille, llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a una cosa —soltó el castaño tratando de no ser escandaloso mientras el mayor leía el periódico.

—¿Qué pasa? —alzó una ceja intrigado. Tal vez era una declaración de amor… Aún no estaba preparado, tenía que ir a perfumarse.

—Pues… Soy cinco años menor que tú —no sabía cómo decirlo, pero ese tema lo estaba matando. Eren apartó la mirada—. Así que el que me llames cuñado es un poco… algo raro —dijo finalmente.

—Pero eres el esposo de mi hermano. ¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces?

—Pues no sé… Eren, tal vez, a secas —suspiró y trató de calmarse. Todo este tema se estaba volviendo muy incómodo—. ¿Rivaille? —notó que su cuñado estaba con una mirada que distaba de la realidad—. ¡Rivaille!

_Mi cuñado es el más lindo del mundo…_

_El más tierno…_

_Y al que quiero…_

* * *

><p>Sintió unos extraños ruidos que provenían de la sala principal, así que se levantó de su cama estrepitosamente y algo asustado.<p>

—¿Un ladrón? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Eren sabía que la mansión tenía muy buena seguridad, pero no estaba de más ir a revisar. Se colocó una bata y con pasos lentos y silenciosos salió de su habitación hecho un manojo de nervios. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la sala, pero lo que vio ahí lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

—¿Rivaille?

—Oh, buenas noches —contestó formalmente el cuñado preferido, quien estaba sentado en el piso apoyado sobre la puerta.

—¿Estás borracho?

—No es lo que crees.

—¿Qué pasó? —colocó una mano sobre el rostro del azabache y empezó a examinarlo.

—Yo…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Está raro, lo sé xD Pero bueno… Si les gustó, déjenme un review y si no… pues a mejorar se ha dicho. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que será el final. Adiós :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Y después de tres semanas, aquí les traigo la continueishion de este fic. Disculpen la demora, estuve ocupada x.x**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por los bonitos reviews que me dejan, en verdad, gracias :'D También agradezco cada fav y follow, las amo con todo mi cocoro (L). Bueno, ya no digo más, disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

><p>—No pasa nada —aseguró el pelinegro. En realidad tenía una pequeña batalla interna. <em>Malditos sentimientos.<em>

—Eso no es cierto, Rivaille —Eren estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que veía tan borracho al otro. No exageraban cuando decían que su cuñado podía soportar buenas cantidades de alcohol. La preguntaba era: ¿cuánto entonces había tomado para llegar a ese estado?

—Tch —desvió el rostro avergonzado. No quería ver la cara de preocupación de Eren, se sentía un poco mal de ser el causante de aquella expresión—. Solo déjame, estaré bien en unos minutos.

—No puedo hacer eso —Eren se acercó a Rivaille y lo ayudó a levantarse—. ¿Sabes? Siempre has estado cuidando de mí, así que tómalo como un pago y deja de ser tan orgulloso.

—No soy orgulloso —el castaño solo rodó los ojos—. ¡No lo soy! —refunfuñó molesto. Intentaba mantener la cordura y ahora estaba ese mocoso con sus bromas. Definitivamente con Eren revoloteando a su alrededor no podía respirar tranquilo, aunque eso en realidad no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

—Claro, claro, no lo eres —Rivaille podía ser cálido y amigable cuando quería. Esa fase de negación y de "hola, soy el señor perfecto" no duraban cuando estaban en esos momentos íntimos… Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Momento íntimo de cuñado a cuñado, claro está. Cuñados. Solo eso—. Cuñados… —murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Se dirigieron al piso de arriba, Rivaille apoyado sobre Eren. El pelinegro sonrió internamente al notar lo juntitos que estaban. Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para molestar a su cuñadito. Después de caminar hasta su habitación, Eren lo recostó sobre su cama y lo volvió a examinar, aún estaba preocupado.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Deja de comportarte como mi esposa, Eren —una pequeña sonrisita se asomó por sus labios.

La habitación permaneció en silencio durante un momento. _Maldito cuñado del demonio_. El rostro del castaño enrojeció un poco y agachó la mirada.

—¡No lo hago! —exclamó—. Yo… Eres parte de mi familia y debo cuidarte —sí, esa era la respuesta correcta, Rivaille ya no jugaría con él.

—Lo sé —cerró los ojos—. Solo era una broma.

—¿Eh?

—Solo bromeaba.

—Oh… —respondió con un tono desilusionado apretando sus puños. Diablos, ahora mismo debía verse patético, prácticamente había caído en ese jueguecito—. ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó antes de retirarse.

—Agua —cerró los ojos y resopló—. Me estoy muriendo de sed.

El menor fue a la cocina a pasos apresurados, donde cogió un vaso y lo llenó con el líquido. Suspiró el nombre del azabache cansadamente. Todo era Rivaille. Rivaille en el aire, Rivaille en la cocina, Rivaille en el parque, Rivaille en el agua, Rivaille todo.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar todo el tiempo en él? Colocó la jarra de agua en su lugar y volvió casi corriendo a la habitación. ¡Quería terminar ese día pero ya! No quería pensar en su cuñado. Se acercó a la cama arrodillándose a la altura de la cabecera—. Hey —toqueteó la cabeza del pelinegro.

—¿Hmm? —Eren escuchó un sonido que parecía ser un gruñido provenir del mayor.

—Despierta —volvió a toquetearlo, pero no había señales de que el pelinegro despertara. ¿Cómo le daría el agua? Tenía que dársela, no quería que se deshidratara. En ese instante una idea cruzó por su cabeza… ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡No, no, no y no! Esa ni siquiera era una opción.

—Agua —Rivaille pedía entre sueños—. Agua.

Eren simplemente se lamentó para sus adentros, seguro de que se arrepentiría de esto. Tomó un poco del líquido y posó sus labios contra los del pelinegro. Empezó a botar el agua poco a poco, era la única manera de darle de beber. Suspiró cuando terminó su labor, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su cuñado abrió los ojos y le clavó la mirada.

Mierda, estaba jodido, muy pero _muy_ jodido. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Rivaille lo sujetó de los hombros y juntó de nuevo sus labios. _Eso, Eren, seguro que quiere más agua_, se repetía a sí mismo. _Pero antes de esto tengo que beberla yo también_. Rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y empezó a corresponder al beso. Varios gemidos se le escaparon, siendo acallados por la boca del otro.

Después de un momento se separaron y se observaron unos minutos. El primero en poner distancia fue Eren. Lo que habían hecho no estaba bien, no era correcto.

—Disculpa —se acomodó el pijama—. Ya es tarde, debo ir a mi habitación —desvió la mirada avergonzado y se dirigió a la salida. Definitivamente todo era un error—. Lo siento, Rivaille.

* * *

><p>—Eren… —escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. No, seguramente era su imaginación—. ¡Eren, <em>yoohoo<em>! —se percató de que su suegra le palmeaba la espalda, pero no podía ni siquiera sentir el roce de otra persona—. ¡Eren! —gritó en su oído. Bien, eso sí había dolido.

—Ouch —soltó con una expresión indiferente. Al parecer nada conseguiría sacarlo de su estado vegetativo.

—Eren —esta vez era Rivaille. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se irguió sobre su asiento.

—Dime —contesto rápidamente mientras juntaba sus cejas y ponía una expresión seria.

—Nada… —cruzó los brazos. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo besado la noche anterior. Eren era una persona muy sensible, probablemente toda la situación de anoche lo había afectado. Pero ese "lo siento" que le dirigió cuando salía de su habitación… Sí, estaba más que claro, lo había rechazado—. Estás muy distraído.

—Es que… —dijo en un hilillo de voz—. Lo siento… —se golpeó mentalmente, lo había dicho de nuevo—. Lo siento —agachó la cabeza.

—Deja de disculparte —entrecerró los ojos y se frotó la sien—. Aunque lo digas muchas veces, no me rendiré.

Su rostro ardía sin que pudiera evitarlo. Otra vez Rivaille en la comida, en el aire, en la cara de su suegra, en todos lados. Sus latidos empezaron a sonar más fuerte; si seguía con esto moriría de un paro cardiaco. Todo había sido su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera correspondido…

—La sopa está rica —cambió de tema lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Sopa? —Hanji miró los platos sobre la mesa y se frotó los ojos—. Pero si hoy no hicieron sopa…

—Está delicioso —Eren reiteró. Se arrepentía mucho sobre lo ocurrido. _Tiene que haber en alguna parte una Death Note para borrar mi yo de anoche_, pensó.

—Eren.

—Necesito una Death Note, la necesito —murmuró ignorando el llamado del azabache. Este se limitó a rodar los ojos y llamó su atención—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito que hoy te prepares para salir —cogió su copa de la mesa y contorneó los bordes—. Arréglate todo lo que puedas.

—No comprendo…

—Habrá una fiesta organizada por uno de nuestros mejores clientes. Como esposo de Erwin, tienes que estar presente —bebió el contenido de la copa y volvió a colocar el objeto en su lugar—. No te preocupes por nada, como siempre te acompañaré.

—¿Erwin irá?

—La respuesta es obvia —no quería ser cruel con Eren, pero siempre le tocaba decirle dónde y con quién andaba Erwin. Nunca era agradable ver la tristeza en los ojos del castaño, pero no había de otra.

—Está bien.

* * *

><p>Bajaron del auto y caminaron con pasos lentos hacia la puerta de cristal de aquel salón. Eren estaba un poco nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos tan importantes. Mientras cruzaban el umbral, respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse. Una vez adentro, Rivaille lo sujetó del brazo y empezaron a saludar a los demás.<p>

—No estés tan nervioso —susurró el más bajo.

—Lo siento, es solo que me siento fuera de lugar —apretó los labios. Si no fuera porque estaba acompañado, seguramente ya habría cometido muchos errores.

—Te ves bien —volteó a verlo y sonrió ligeramente—. Muy bien —Rivaille se había quedado embobado cuando Eren bajaba por las escaleras de la mansión. Se veía diferente; traía un traje gris y una camisa negra con unos zapatos relucientes. Cualquiera diría que era un modelo de televisión.

—No digas eso —se quejó avergonzado—. Tú también te ves bien.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Aunque no era necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sé.

—Presumido —soltó una risita, sintiéndose más calmado.

De vuelta a la fiesta, Rivaille a veces se quedaba unos momentos para conversar con algunos socios de la empresa, mientras lo único que podía hacer Eren era asentir. No comprendía muy bien lo de los negocios, lo suyo era la literatura. Estuvieron mucho tiempo entre saludos y conversaciones, por lo que ya estaba tornándose todo un poco aburrido hasta que lo escuchó.

"Es él, el esposo de Erwin Smith."

"Pobre, debe sentirse avergonzado de ser esposo de un borracho."

"Qué pena… Pero bueno, él se lo buscó, seguramente se casó son Smith solo por su dinero."

"Qué patético."

Suspiró resignado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las malas habladurías, era cosa de todos los días. Rivaille lo notó y lo apartó de aquella multitud.

—Vámonos —dijo serio.

—Pero aún es temprano —sonrió sabiendo que otra vez Rivaille intentaba protegerlo—. No te preocupes por mí, sé cómo manejarlo, ya estoy acostumbr… —fue interrumpido por un golpecito en su cabeza.

—No discutas, mocoso. Simplemente haz lo que te estoy diciendo. Y sin peros —agregó al ver que el otro iba a contrariarlo.

Eren sintió esa sensación extraña en su estómago y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero solo se apegó al brazo de Rivaille haciendo un puchero.

—Quería comer esos postres.

—No te preocupes —le apretó la mano tiernamente—. Haré que alisten algunas cosas para ti.

—Gracias —esta vez correspondió al gesto y entrelazó sus dedos—. Soy feliz, en verdad lo soy…

El sentimiento de tranquilidad se hizo presente en ellos dos y sonrieron sin preocupaciones. No había sido un buen momento para Eren, pero dentro de lo que cabía podía soportarlo siempre que Rivaille estuviera a su lado. Caminaron juntos un largo rato sin prestar atención a su entorno. Estaban felices, nostálgicos, enamorados, solo ellos dos en ese momento hasta que…

—¿Erwin? —Eren soltó la mano de Rivaille y se apresuró hacia la puerta—. ¡Erwin! —gritó fuertemente haciéndose notar dentro la multitud. Ahí estaba su esposo, sujetando de la mano a otra mujer y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones. El castaño más que sentir celos, se sentía burlado, dañado.

Erwin giró la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios hacía Eren en el hotel? Dio un vistazo a su alrededor para buscar algún indicio que explicara la presencia de su esposo y encontró a su hermano después de unos segundos.

—¡Ah! Un compromiso probablemente —afirmó para sí mientras se frotaba la barbilla—. Vaya —observó con una sonrisita coqueta al joven—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Eren. Me alegro de que estés bien —la mujer que estaba su lado le tocó el hombro y lo miró mortificada—. Ah, te presento a Diana, es una amiga.

—¿Amiga? —no podía creer la desfachatez del rubio—. Una de las tantas amigas con las que sales, supongo.

—Obviamente sí —sujetó de la cintura a aquella mujer y la apretó contra su cuerpo—. Pensé que te habías ido de la casa. Como sea, solo necesitas aparentar ser un buen esposo, es todo. No es necesario que te quedes con mi madre.

Eren le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Empezaba a sentir asco por aquel hombre.

—Bien, debo irme —se giró con la mujer en sus brazos en dirección al ascensor—. Adiós, Eren. Sigue jugando a la bonita familia feliz.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. No era que amara a Erwin, era su simple orgullo, orgullo que había sido pisoteado, esa sensación de haber sido usado. Comenzaba a sentir náuseas.

—Oi, espera —Rivaille, que había presenciado toda la escena, corrió hacia el ascensor y detuvo la puerta con una mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —abrió la puerta completamente y sujetó rápidamente a Erwin de la camisa—. ¡Te voy a matar! —levantó su puño y golpeó al mayor con todas sus fuerzas, quien terminó en el suelo.

—¡Rivaille! —Eren se apresuró a detenerlo—. Por favor, para —lo miró firmemente—. Estamos en un lugar público, tienes que detenerte.

—Tch —gruñó irritado y se sacudió el saco intentando tranquilizarse. Comenzaba a joderle el hecho de tener que aguantarse solo por las apariencias—. Vámonos —salió del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eren suspiró y echándole una última mirada a Erwin, se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo lanzó a sus pies.

—Se acabó —afirmó más para sí mismo.

Era el fin, ya no lo aguantaría más. Pudo soportar muchas cosas, pero había llegado a su límite.

* * *

><p>Soltó una risita. Se sentía triste y a la vez aliviado.<p>

—¿Sabes, Rivaille? Creo que fue una buena coincidencia habernos encontrado con Erwin hoy.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo con tono amargo. No quería recordar ese desagradable momento.

—Porque si no fuera por eso, yo hubiera seguido con esta farsa —levantó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado y suspiró—. Pero ya todo acabó, voy a divorciarme —el azabache no cambió de expresión—. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos… —se detuvo y encaró a su cuñado. Dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó su mano—. Es hora de despedirnos. Rivaille, fuiste la única persona que…

—¡Callate! —interrumpió abruptamente.

—¿Eh? —se soltó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡No seas aguafiestas, Rivaille! Ya me había armado todo el discurso que te iba a decir y no me dejas terminarlo —le sacó la lengua.

—Eres un mocoso.

—Y tú un anciano.

—¿Tienes ganas de pelear? —sonrió burlonamente.

—No me das miedo.

Frunció el cejo y se acercó a Eren. Delicadamente juntó su frente con la del castaño.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Te dije que no me dabas miedo —repitió—. Espera, ¿qué?—abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apartó. ¿Había escuchado bien? Rivaille debía de estar jodiéndole. Maldito insensible, ¿cómo podía decir eso después de afirmar que se divorciaría?—. ¿Es una broma? Si es una broma, te aseguro que no es graciosa.

—No lo es. Hablo en serio.

Eren permaneció en silencio. Después de unos minutos agachó la mirada y suspiró.

—No eres para nada gracioso.

—La verdad es que siempre he querido follarte desde la primera vez que te vi —el mayor desvió la mirada indiferentemente.

—Eres tan poco romántico —rodó los ojos y soltó una risita.

—¿Puedo tomarlo como un sí?

—¿No me dejarás plantado en la boda?

Rivaille volvió a acercarse a Eren y lo acorraló contra la pared.

—Claro que no, soy un novio responsable.

—Entonces sí —levantó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Rivaille—. Esta vez seré exigente, yo también quiero estar contigo.

—Entonces —se aclaró la garganta—. Prometo amarte —comenzó a hablar, era momento de intentar ser un poco romántico.

—Quererte —Eren continuó con una sonrisa.

—Protegerte —rozó los labios del castaño con sus dedos.

—Hasta la muerte —finalizó con las mejillas rojas. Estaba avergonzado, pero ya no importaba. Ahora solo eran Rivaille y él.

—Te amo, Eren —afirmó sin lugar a dudas. Juntó sus labios con los de su ahora prometido y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Ahora era su momento. Era momento de festejar su boda y esta vez el novio sería puntual. Muy, pero muy puntual.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó ya saben que pueden dejarme un sensual review y si no pues :'D Nos vemos en unos días con "Mi adorable y limpia familia".**

**Por cierto… ¿Leyeron el último capítulo del manga? Joder, les juro que quedé traumada xDD ¡Adiós!**


End file.
